


I'm bewildered  for we're strangers when we meet

by sal_paradise



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, seriously just hurt/ comfort with making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: Post Fantastic Beasts, Percival tries to get his life back on track,  until one night a  bedraggled Newt Scamander shows up at his  house in need of  some medical care.  Which leads to  some heart to heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All my violence raining tears upon the sheets  
> I'm bewildered, for we're strangers when we meet ~ David Bowie "Strangers when we meet"
> 
> Description of a kelpie according to newt himself:
> 
> http://www.fantasticbeastsmovies.com/beasts/kelpie.php
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Percival Graves was not a trusting man.

Letting people into his world was hard for him. He had colleagues which he respected and assumed he was respected back... but having friends; they were rarer, he was not one to have people just stop in or even over for dinner, he kept his distance and for the most part it suited him just fine. A captain of his own ship.. at least it had been that way till eight months ago, when he had fallen into the grasp of one of the most dastardly dark wizards of his time. He hadn’t stood a chance.

Before he had time to grasp what had happened, he found himself cursed, beaten gagged and locked in a small box and used as footstool by Grindelwald- he had then proceeded to run around masquerading as him. To add insult to injury; no one had noticed, It had taken almost four months before he was found... it was a wound that was still too fresh in his mind, he couldn’t bear to be anywhere remotely closed spaced and his body had not bounced back as quickly as he had liked. His magic was depleted and he exhausted himself easily, his limbs ached and if he woke up most nights in a cold sweat and with a gasp on his lips- it was between himself and the floorboards.  
The healers insisted he was pushing himself too hard too soon but Percival Graves was going to be damned if he was going to let that wet rat of Grindelwald strike fear into him, at least that how he tried to present himself in public. He heard the whispers, those that pitied him, those that feared him, those that looked at him with suspicion as if he was still the man he was eight months ago. The only one who didn’t it seemed was Porpentina Goldstein, his whip-crack smart young Auror -she had been the head of the team who found him. She with the help of a magizoologist by the name of Newt Scamander.

“Scamander” Percival mused. It was indeed a small world. How is it he would be partially rescued by the younger brother of one of his oldest friends Theseus Scamander? The esteemed hero and his British counterpart of magic. He had come to know the man well through constant owl. Though they had started off stiffly, with time Theseus soon told him about himself and his family, His mother a hippogriff breeder and his younger brother who was just as wild for the fantastic beasts- a little bit on the shyer side in comparison to his brother and Percival didn’t blame him as that was a very big shadow to live in.

Needless to say, much to his surprise Tina and Newt had been his constants from the moment he came out of his groggy sleep and with him every step of his recovery. In the early days Tina would often fall asleep holding his hand and comforting him when he had a nightmare when he was in the hospital. Occasionally Queenie would come along too, and with her soothing voice calm his frazzled nerves, as he never had to say a thing to her, she simply knew.  
Newt much to Graves annoyance at first would try to amuse him with his Niffler and Bowtruckle. The Niffler took a quick liking to Percival for some odd reason and Newt would later have to pry him off Percival’s chest where he took to sleeping. Graves healed slowly from fractured bones and bruises, they had stood by him as he wobbled on coltish legs as he walked again, through good days and bad he’d find one if not both of them in some capacity- still there were parts of himself he didn’t confide to them, his dreams of waking to Grindelwald with his hands around his throat or the fact he could not get his left hand to stop shaking, small details. Queenie had noticed and simply taken his hands in her and smiling had said “it's alright sweetie whenever you’re ready” and Percival had simply nodded, grateful.  
But when it finally sunk in for Percival that they weren’t afraid of him, weren’t going to run from him, weren’t going to leave him, that’s when he allowed them in . He saw how powerful Tina was, she could be in his position one day. She was sharper than half the witches and wizards he worked with. And Newt, Newt... the younger Scamander despite himself had grown a place within Graves’ heart, he admired Scamander’s compassion for all, which appeared to be endless. though hard-as nails Percival Graves would be damned if anyone knew it.

Queenie had told him in one of their silent visits..”You don’t have to be strong all the time” when she has asked how he felt and he had lied plainly. Despite waking nauseous and trembling. "You know Percival, no one thinks of you as weak after what happened." he blinked "no one thinks you’re unfit to do what you do, they're just worried"  
"Worried?"  
"Yes, we live in dark and troubling times for something like this to happen to your supervisor is terrifying for a young auror. To further see him walking around as if nothing happened... They're scared Percival, that they can't live up to your example if Merlin forbid the same thing happened to them, it’s okay to be nothing more than human,. It’s okay to let your guard down.” her words had lingered long after she had left for days to come.

However letting his guard down was far from Percival's mind when he was brought back to reality one night in his apartment by a sharp knock on his door.  
He froze heart racing. Who could be at his door at this hour of night? People did not simply drop in on Percival Graves.

Perhaps it was one of his intoxicated neighbours, he tried to push the rising panic in him away, and calm his rocketing heart rate when it came again, a little more frantic. Graves took a step towards the door his wand in hand. Well, not his wand, he had still not used his own wand, he couldn't after Grindelwald had his paws all over it. His wand had done God knows what in his name; and when Grindelwald was in a bad mood, he had turned Percival’s wand on him.

Tina had found him a spare wand, which he now held in his shaking hand. His eye pressed against the peep hole in the door. But he couldn't see anything.

Graves braced himself hoping his voice wouldn't shake as he called out  
"Who's there? "  
Silence.  
"Who's there I am armed whoever you are!"  
Again silence then a small voice.  
"Percival?"  
Some of the fear dropped away as he heard Newt's voice through the door. His heart lightened and he went to reach for the door with his trembling hand, but paused.  
"How do I know it's you?"  
He heard the man give a sigh.  
"Its me Mr. Graves because I got that nosy Niffler to stop stealing the cuff links my brother Theseus gave you. He had given them to you when you became director.”  
Percival was silent then he unlocked the door letting in a bedraggled looking wizard. Percival first noticed that Newt was sopping wet,his auburn hair was tangled and fell in his face, he looked water logged in his blue jacket. His battered suitcase damp.  
The second thing was that he was swaying ever so gently on his feet, his skin pale as shivers racked his thin frame.

"Newt?" Graves asked concern creasing his brow as he stuck out a hand to steady him.  
"Hello Percival" he said with a tired smile.  
"What are you doing here? What happened?"  
"I just got back from Scotland dealing with a creature. Nasty issue, poor thing was terrified no wonder it was lashing out-" Newt cut himself off giving a particularly wet sounding cough.  
"What were you dealing with?"  
"A Kelpie she was living in a farmer's pond."  
"Merlin's beard Scamander! That's a dangerous creature! What are you doing?"  
"She's fine, all it took was a placement charm. A bridle and now she's as docile as a mooncalf"  
"Bullshit" Percival growled.  
Newt blinked .  
"That thing almost drowned you. What else did it do to you?"  
"Nothing"  
" Come here and let me see you."  
Percival gently grabbed Newt’s arm and pulled him to bed where the wet wizard has grown a sudden fascination with the floor, shyly refusing to look up at Percival.  
“Let's get you out of those clothes you'll catch your death”  
Newt nodded, as he let the older wizard get him out of his heavy jacket and vest, leaving him sitting in his dress shirt and pants. Percival began to fumble with Newt's bowtie, shaking hands undoing the knot. Newt couldn't help but notice the tremble in Percival’s hand as his now wet bowtie hit the ground with a wet splat.  
Percival reached. For the first button on his shirt and began to undo it before pausing.  
“May I?” He whispered.  
Newt's tired blue eyes had raised from the floor and locked on the dark voids of Graves’. He nodded biting his lip nervously.

Percival resumed undoing the buttons of the wizard's shirt till he was able to slide it off prone shoulders taking care to make quick work of his drenched undershirt. Graves quickly reached for a throw blanket wrapping the prone wizard in it, rubbing up and down his arms to get the circulation flowing. He tried not to notice the red blush that was working it's way up Newt's chest to his flushed cheeks.  
“it's alright” Percival muttered as he took the wizard's hand in his own and rubbing his fingers between his own. Newt watched their hands come together as he took in the details of Grave’s hands trying to sooth his own; he was unable to ignore the swollen black and blue joints of Percival’s fingers. Grindelwald had made sure to snap every finger as a precaution and they had not healed properly, so it had taken several more breaks to reset them, Graves had not complained once.  
“Let's get a better look at you” Graves muttered  
He lowered the blanket from Newt's shoulders but could already see the multicolored bruises that were sprouting across his body.  
His ribs had distinctive marks of what looked like hoof marks bleeding ugly bruises under his skin, there were blunt looking teeth marks in his shoulder and broken blood vessels marched across his arms from torn muscles and small bloody nicks and cuts in his chest and back.

Tentative hands gently made to caress the spidering veins only to have Newt jump back as though struck.

“Sorry sorry” Percival whispered retracting his hand slightly, Newt visibly shuddered.  
“no it's my fault I didn't think you’d be so warm” a small smile graced his lips.  
“Well I-”  
Percival was cut off by a sudden high pitched bickering that seemed to be coming from the wet pile of clothing on the ground.  
Newt froze “Pickett” he muttered trying to lunge for his clothes but Percival pushed him down gently to the mattress.  
“Stay. Allow me”  
Percival lowered himself to his launches and pawed softly at Newt's jacket until he found the source of the chattering. Gently he pulled back the layers till he found the small stick bug like creature that usually rode around in Newt's collar or chest pocket.

Pickett was as equally wet as his master, meaning it too must have taken a dip in the pond.  
Percival frowned at the wilted creature “there, there you're alright” he muttered “ let's get you warm hmm? You're safe.”  
Gently cupped in Percival’s hands he carried the Bowtruckle over to an easy chair where he laid out a small handkerchief and lowering the creature to it.  
He turned to the fireplace and muttering an incantation under his breath got a fire blazing in seconds. The Bowtruckle cheeped his thanks.  
“He’ll be alright just a little damp” Percival muttered “Now Mr. Scamander about yourself “ he returned to the bed. “I am going to need you to stay still while we patch you up.”

Newt nodded  
“ I will be as gentle as I can alright? Now please lift your arms as high over your head as you can.”  
Newt obeyed as Percival inched forward, but very quickly Newt winced and whimpered in pain, his arm falling onto Percival’s shoulders.

“Sorry” muttered Newt the blush slowly returning to his freckled cheeks.  
Percival only hummed as his fingers found the injured ribs  
“Now this going to feel odd at first but try not to move” his warm palm trailed down the injured flesh as the older wizard closed his eyes and began to mutter quickly under his breath.

Newt stiffened as Percival's warms hands seemed to become hotter and his flesh tingled it felt like ants marching under his skin. Newt squirmed despite himself, he tried to pull away from the stinging feeling but Percival had wrapped his other arm around his back locking him to his chest.

Graves whispered more feverishly under his breath and Newt watched in wonder as the bruises on his body faded slightly.  
_Wandless healing…_ Newt stared in wonder as some of the stiffness that had set into his body after he gotten out of the pond left him.  
“ _How powerful is he?"_ Newt wondered as the grip on his back tightened.  
“It’s alright you can relax” Graves muttered as his hands drifted to the bite marks in his shoulder.

Despite himself, Newt found himself leaning forward until he was burying his face in the crook of Percival’s neck, he smelled like woodsmoke, leather, sea breeze air. Newt felt safe, which was hard to come by with humans- he usually only found company in the solace of his creatures,it was rare for humans to make him feel that way.  
Percival’s hands grazed his thin frame the warmth gliding up and down his body, while Newt felt his eyes begin to drift closed. He could feel the other man’s heartbeat against him, those calloused tips that ran with delicate patience that no healer rivaled. Newt found himself wishing it wouldn’t end soon, which surprised him, He was just getting to know Percival Graves-yet they had grown in their short time together... his heart ached as his mind reminded him _you almost lost this_.

Newt was brought back to reality as the creeping warmth was suddenly pulling away, Percival shifted, his incantations stopped and he retreated from Newt panting harshly. His head bowed, hands trembling.  
“Percival?” Newt reached for him, worried.  
Percival flinched and Newt mentally kicked himself remembering that since his rescue he did not like to be touched, he worked on his own terms, being the one to initiate any touch.

The man gave a tired shaky smile “may have overdone it Mr. Scamander” he replied “I-i’m afraid that’s all I can do for now.”  
Newt frowned “ You silly man, what have you done? You could hurt yourself”  
“I could say the same to you Mr. Scamander”  
“Oh no don’t pull that professional tone with me” Newt muttered crossly.  
“Your brother doesn't like it when I do it either.”  
“You need to take it easy, or else you will never get better.”  
“Is that what you’re doing then hmm? You are a shining example of taking it easy.” Percival snapped “ do you even realize that the creature could have killed you? What were you thinking?”  
Newt froze, suddenly fretting his lip between his teeth.  
“I was thinking of her- she she was in pain, she was scared, that’s why she was lashing out, they were trying to drive her out, poison her water-”  
“It dangerous Newt! You put yourself at so much risk! What would you do if I wasn’t here? Or Tina or Queenie? Where would you go? Who would help you?”  
“I could say the same thing to you director.” Newt whispered, sitting up stiffly and putting distance between himself and Percival .  
“I’ve seen you since you got out of the hospital, you work like a man living on borrowed time, arriving before the earliest auror and leaving long after the last one leaves. You hardly sleep and eat as little as you have to survive. I’m sure one day when you can return to the field you will work yourself to an early grave. That is not living. In fact I’ve never seen a man so eager to get himself killed as you”  
Percival’s eyebrows raised. There was actual venom in the younger Scamander’s tone that he did not know he possessed. He was silent. The silence was deafening between them as Newt found himself staring into the fire. Perhaps he has overstepped.  
“I-I don’t want to die” Percival began suddenly“ I just don’t want people to see me as broken, as something that can never ‘be the same again… when they see me they see me as the victim...t-the man who came after the attack- weak, fragile, a house made of straw instead of brick. I just want to be… myself again, free again … and i lost so much, I can't bear to lose more. Please”

Newt was silent “you are so much more like them then you realize,” he muttered at last “my creatures they want what you want, what you deserve and so much more.” Newt reached for Percival and pity tugged his heart as the man seemed to brace himself for a lot worse.  
Newt sighed “Percival do you know why the Kelpie is so enticing to muggles and wizards alike?”  
Percival shook his head.  
“Because of their unrivaled beauty, how free and wild and unconstrained they are. They are in control. No one is their master”  
“When man is cruel their freedom it is taken out of their control” he gently reached for Percival's hands slight tremors running through them.  
“But what happens to them, is not their fault” Newt said firmly.  
Percival wouldn't meet Newt's gaze.

“It's okay to feel as you do Percival, he took from you your control, and that's the cruelest thing that can be done to a man and I’m sorry, sorry we didn't figure it out sooner, come save you sooner.”

Percival nodded slowly, it was now his turn to avoid the other man's gaze as he stared at the fireplace where Pickett sat on the arm chair, absorbing the heat and cheeping happily to himself.

“Grindelwald did horrible things ” Percival spoke at last as swallowed nervously. “When things weren’t going well he would … he would take it out on me. He would rant and … and … He wouldn't hesitate to hurt me. I was nothing but a pawn to use and abuse and I was forgotten, left behind in this- this hell, never to escape. Every day was like the last.”  
Percival’s voice trailed off. “Until I saw that light above me, I had given up hope. I had nothing to live for.” he gave a sad smile.

Newt's grip tightened slightly on Percival’s, “You have plenty to live for Percival graves” He whispered  
“Starting with this”  
Before Percival could move Newt had sprung forward grabbing Percival by the lapels of his jacket as his lips found the older mans.

For a second Percival Graves seemed stunned pulling back slightly,  
“I-I'm sorry” Newt stammered. Blush rising to his cheeks.  
“I should’ve asked permission I-” but his words were cut off as the other man responded by his lips latching onto Newt's hungrily, his hand gently caressing the back of his head and drawing him closer. Newt's hands gently rested on Percival’s hips as he tried to move closer to the man, breathing him in as they shared their breath. Newt's lips caressed his throat placing tender kisses up and down his neck making Percival gasp for breath. When their lips reconnected, Percival found himself letting out a whine of need. As the younger wizard nipped almost playfully at his lips  
Percival was surprised by the hot flash of pleasure that shot through him like a spark from the base of his spine upward as the magizoologist lips kissed gently at his Adam’s Apple. He was awash with need as Newt’s hands ran through his hair and rubbed gently at his chest. He was touch starved, even before Grindelwald he found It hard to let people in for affection that all beings desperately needed.

Now in the gentle And caring embrace of another who wanted nothing more then to see him at peace.. Percival found he wanted it too. “ You’re more then what happened to you” Newt whispered in his ear “you deserve to have control of your life” and for once, Percival started to believe him.  
Newt brought their lips together as Percival let out a needy groan that if Newt told anyone no one would ever believe him that Percival would be capable of that had if he told them... Percival began to shrug out of his jacket, but just as Newt felt the evening heading in one direction, there came a rude interruption in the form of a platypus like creature and treasure grabbing paws.

Newt would never figure out how the creature had worked its way under the directors jacket, much less how Percival had not felt him. but there he was, blinking up at the two of them, Percival’s pocket watch clasped in his tiny paws.  
“Niffler!” Newt scolded like an angry mother.  
The creature blinked again, and just as he looked like he was going to run for it, Percival interrupted.  
“May I have that back please?” he said to the Niffler  
“It belonged to my ancestor it is a Graves family heirloom, it's the only thing I got back since-” he cut himself off.  
The Niffler who had been watching him slowly slid the watch out if his pouch and into Graves hand.  
“Thank you” he muttered  
The creature seemed to nod before pressing himself into Graves hand affectionately.  
“I think he has the right idea” Newt said with a small smile.  
“Besides you didn't finish warming me up”gently he pushed Percival down to the mattress and arranged the older wizard so that he rested in the crook of Scamander's neck, breathing him in, listening to the soothing lull of his heartbeat as delicate hands ran caressingly through his hair. The other arm was thrown protectively over his chest, where a certain Niffler had made himself at home.  
Percival found himself getting drowsy as he lay in Newt's embrace listening to his softly muttered sweet nothings as he thought about how Newt Scamander was the greatest stranger to walk into his life, and he was so glad he had.


End file.
